Ekoj12's DoF Ideas
Monster Ideas (Photos coming soon) Manarimba Elements: Air, Plant, Water, Fire Song: It gently plays a marimba by touching its golden barnacles. Outer Islands it can go to: Space Island, Cloud Island (Because of what was heard in the background of the BBB Extra Life stream) Name Origin: Manatee + Marimba. Aengwl Elements: Plant, Cold, Water, Fire Song: It sings in a heavenly voice: "Oooooooooooo uuuuuuuuuuuuuu laaaaaaaaaaaa" Outer Islands it can go to: Cloud Island (Because it fits there), Cave Island (I think it would add atmosphere to the song) Name Origin: Mispelling of Angel. Beeop Elements: Plant, Earth, Cold, Fire Song: The giant tubes on its head blast, making the sound of two loud trombones. Outer Islands it can go to: Party Island (Party Island needs brass monsters.), Space Island (Because it looks like an alien.) Name Origin: Faster version of Beep-Bop. Scampire Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Fire Song: Wiggling its fangs, it makes a kalimba noise. Outer Islands it can go to: Cave Island. Name Origin: Scare + Vampire. Hurring Elements: Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, Water Song: It plays a vibraslap by spinning its hurricane. Outer Islands it can go to: Cloud Island (Fits there, and other reason same as Manarimba.). Name Origin: Hurricane + King. Fwurbeel Elements: Air, Plant, Cold, Water, Fire Song: It moves the fur of its furball hair, making the sounds of multiple pizzicato strings. Outer Islands: Party Island, Cloud Island (Same reason as Manarimba and Hurring.). Name Origin: Mispelling of Furball. Glastatue Elements: Air, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire Song: It creates the noise of a synth bell by rocking back and fourth. Outer Islands: Space Island, Cave Island Name Origin: Glass + Statue. Weiche Elements: Plant, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire Songs: It sings "A-ra-ra-ra-ra" in a evil, yet elderly tone Outer Islands: Party Island, Cloud Island Name Origin: Mispelling of Witch. The Meeakerr Elements: Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire Song: By hitting its powerball with its glowstick-like drumsticks, it makes the sound of a Synth pad. Outer Islands: All (Except Starhenge because you already know why :/) Name Origin: Mispelling of the word "The Maker". Ghazt Elements: Plasma Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Space Island, Cave Island Grumpyre Elements: Shadow Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Party Island, Cloud Island Reebro Elements: Mech Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Space Island, Cave Island Jeeode Elements: Crystal Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Party Island, Cloud Island Humbug Elements: Poison Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Space Island Clockenspiel Elements: Time (Ethereal version of Fire) Song: By "tick-tocking", it makes a glockenspiel sound. Outer Islands: Cloud Island (Same reason as Manarimba) Name Origin: Clock + Glockenspiel Whisp Elements: Plasma, Shadow Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Cave Island Nebulob Elements: Plasma, Mech Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Party Island, Space Island (Fits there) Sox Elements: Plasma, Crystal Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands: Cave Island Jellbilly Elements: Plasma, Poison Song: Same as MSM Outer Islands it can go to: Party Island, Cloud Island Foorrie Elements: Plasma, Time Song: Sings "Dooba" repeatdly. Outer Islands it can go to: Space island, Cave Island Name Origin: Mispelling of Furry. Arackulele Elements: Shadow, Mech Song: Same as MSM. Outer Islands it can go to: Party Island, Cloud Island. WIP....